


Something Strange

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M, domestic threesome bliss, porny threesome bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: Kimura and Shingo stare at the three sitting on the couch across from them. Goro is reading a fashion magazine on one side, Tsuyoshi is studying a script on the other, and slouched in the middle between them is Nakai, listening to music with his feet propped on the coffee table.They'reholding hands.(Two Nakai/Goro/Tsuyoshi drabbles, one rated a fluffy G, one rated a porny NC-17. Written February 2012.)





	1. Something Strange

Something strange is going on.  
  
Kimura and Shingo stare at the three sitting on the couch across from them. Goro is reading a fashion magazine on one side, Tsuyoshi is studying a script on the other, and slouched in the middle between them is Nakai, listening to music with his feet propped on the coffee table.  
  
They're _holding hands_.  
  
 _Nakai_ is holding hands with _Goro_ and _Tsuyoshi_ , and is acting like it's perfectly normal.  
  
There is _definitely_ something strange going on.  
  
"Oh, that's right. Tsuyoshi," Goro says suddenly, looking up. "Could you pick up some meat on your way over tonight?"  
  
"Okay," Tsuyoshi replies, turning a page. "Should I get pork, or beef?"  
  
"Hmm." Goro taps his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know, they both sound good. Which do you want to eat?"  
  
Tsuyoshi looks over at him with a smile. "They both sound good to me, too. Which do _you_ want to eat?"  
  
"I can't decide. You should pick."  
  
"I don't know either. Maybe we should get chicken instead?"  
  
Nakai lets go of Goro's hand and pulls out one of his earbuds, rolling his eyes. "You guys are _such_ a married couple." He takes Goro's hand again, weaving their fingers together. "I'd rather have fish."  
  
"Okay," Goro says, smiling over him at Tsuyoshi. "Can you pick up some fish instead?"  
  
Kimura and Shingo glance at each other, and agree silently that they're not going to ask any questions. Some things are best left a mystery.


	2. Caught in the Middle

"When I said I felt like I was caught between the two of you," Nakai pants, twining his fingers in Tsuyoshi's hair as Goro prepares him, "This isn't what I meant."  
  
Tsuyoshi pauses between kisses on Nakai's neck. "Does that mean you'd rather not be in the middle?"  
  
"No," Nakai says quickly, gasping as Goro's fingers slide deeper. "I just want to be the one who decides it, that's all."  
  
"You're just insecure because I'm bigger than you," Goro says, kissing his back. He withdraws his fingers. "Don't worry, I'm gentle."  
  
"Shut up," Nakai retorts, but then Goro is pushing into him and his mouth finds Tsuyoshi's, and after that he can't think of any reason to complain about being caught in the middle.


End file.
